


Arthurian Twit

by yellowsweetea



Series: Arthur is besotted: Merlin is clumsy [3]
Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Psssst, arthur is a fool, gwen is in this one, i love gwen, i wanna write gwaine soon, merlin may actually be stupid, or laNCELOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsweetea/pseuds/yellowsweetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen gave Merlin a look, and he rolled his eyes at her and nodded, and she let out a whoop then doubled over in laughter, a few chuckled escaping his lips as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthurian Twit

.•.

Merlin leant against the wall as he conversed with Gwen. He was engaged thoroughly in conversation, the maid laughing and then tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Merlin threw his hand back in gesture and Gwen gasped, biting back a laugh. Merlin gave her a puzzled look and then turned to see what- or who -he had hit, and was shocked (and a little embarrassed) to find Arthur, red in the face with anger.

" _Merlin_! Why can't you be more aware of your surroundings!" The Prince snapped, a bruise already ghosting along his cheekbone. "Sorry," Merlin held up his hands in front of his chest in surrender, "Sorry! I'm so sorry, Sire!" The servant apologized, knowing that apologies (even sincere ones) meant nothing to Arthur when he was angry.

Surprisingly, instead of arguing or yelling even louder, the Prince stalked away towards the stables, hands balled into fists at his sides.

Gwen gave Merlin a look, and he rolled his eyes at her and nodded, and she let out a whoop then doubled over in laughter, a few chuckled escaping his lips as well.

.•.

Merlin meandered near the stalls, putting off mucking them out as long as he could before Arthur would be off looking to make sure he was working. He unlatched the gate, and shut it behind him, breathing in, coughing the smell out of his lungs, and setting forth to his task. He only stopped when he found a pair of boots at his nose, following them all the way up to a head of sandy blonde hair.

" _Stand_."

"Sire, I'm-"

"I said stand, _not talk_."

The Prince's voice sounded strangely kind, Merlin had though he would have been in a foul mood after this morning. Merlin stood, and tried to avoid making eye contact with Arthur, cheeks flushing.

" _I'mreallyreallyverysorrysire,Ipromisetomakeituptoyoujustdon'tbe-_ "

"Please shut up Merlin, I'm not _mad_ , you twit."

Merlin looked up, shock playing on his features. "You're not?" He had to double check, had to hear it being said once more for it to be true in his head. "I'm not, Merlin, it was an accident."

"Arthur wouldn't just not be mad even if it was an accident. Are you the real Arthur?" The words coming out of his mouth sounded silly, but in a land of myth and a time of magic anything was really possible. "Am I the rea- Yes, _Mer_ lin, you absolute idiot!"

"Then why aren't you mad?" Merlin cocked his head to the side, blue eyes glimmering with the yellow orange sunset. "I can't not be mad? It was an accident, I have no reason to be mad!" Arthur raised his voice more than he meant to, causing the Warlock to shy away slightly. "Or, uh, I don't mean to yell... I suppose I'm just...." The Prince's train of speech trailed away and Merlin strained to hear. "What was that?"

"I'm just a little bes-..."

" _Speak up_!"

"I said I'm just a little besotted!"

"With who?" Merlin wiggled his eyebrows, playing a smirk to hide the pang of sadness that flashed through his chest at the thought of Arthur finding love in someone who wasn't him.

"Are you really _that_ stupid?"

Merlin was taken aback by Arthur's lips on his, hands stuck in midair, eyes wide. The Warlock settled his arms around Arthur's neck and leaned into his lips, eyes fluttering shut.

Arthur pulled away too soon, leaving Merlin cold. He let out a whine of disapproval and tried to chase his warm lips. Arthur turned on his heel, shooting his servant a grin and running his fingers through his hair.

" _Come back here_!"

"Muck out the stables and we'll see about that!"

Merlin groaned, turning to kick at a lump of wood, pink creeping up his neck and settling hotly in his cheeks.

"Royal Clotpole."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the end of my short story series?? i really dont know..


End file.
